


“Daddy, we need to find out who's better at blowjobs. Will you judge how good our mouths are?”

by ShawnaLee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Competition, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Screenplay/Script Format, Threesome - F/F/M, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: Home from college, a girl invites her best friend over for the night. Her friend has always had a thing for her dad, and little does the friend know, that the daughter and dad have a secret relationship. After stirring up a conversation around her daddy’s cock, she starts a competition of whose mouth is better. While the daughter seems uncomfortable, it’s all part of her plan to treat her daddy to something special.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	“Daddy, we need to find out who's better at blowjobs. Will you judge how good our mouths are?”

[FF4M] [Script offer] “Daddy, we need to find out who's better at blowjobs. Will you judge how good our mouths are?” [Incest] [DD/lg] [Adults] [Daughter/Best friend] [Double blowjob] [Ball sucking] [Deepthroat] [Take turns fucking our faces] [Cumming with cock in her mouth] [Mouthpie] [Cum swapping]

SUMMARY: Home from college, a girl invites her best friend over for the night. Her friend has always had a thing for her dad, and little does the friend know, that the daughter and dad have a secret relationship. After stirring up a conversation around her daddy’s cock, she starts a competition of whose mouth is better. While the daughter seems uncomfortable, it’s all part of her plan to treat her daddy to something special.

D – Daughter  
F – Daughter’s Best Friend

Note – All sound effects are optional. Improv, add/change names or words as you see fit!

All characters in this script are 18+.

\---BEGINNING---

D: (Whispering) Okay, daddy. Are you almost ready? (Giggle) Shh, no, she doesn’t know. Don’t worry. She won’t be able to resist. Just come down in a little bit, and you’ll get your surprise.

D: (Kiss) Okay, see you soon.

[Sfx: Footsteps leaving]

[Pause]

[Sfx: Footsteps approaching]

D: No, that’s stupid. You’re not better than me. 

F: Oh, come on. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Guys totally like mine better. Just accept it.

D: They do not! Ugh, Daddy! She’s being mean to me again.

F: Oh, that’s a risky choice bringing him into this. 

D: What? He’s just here to get a drink and go back upstairs.

F: Well, I think he can contribute. (To him) Hey, thanks for letting me stay over while I’m visiting from college. But um, could you like, help us with a little problem we’re having?

D: Hey—what the—no, shh!

F: What are you so afraid of? (Whispering) Come on, he’s so hot. I wanna see.

D: We’re fine! Thanks! (Awkward laugh) No need to bother with us!

F: You *literally* just said you wanted to see his cock.

D: Hey! I—I didn’t say that...

F: Oh my god, I was just kidding. It *did* get his attention though. Come and sit with us. It’ll only take a second! We have a little issue we’re trying to work out.

[Sfx: Sitting on couch]

D: (Whispering) Hey, this isn’t funny. I only like, mentioned it once. 

F: (Whispering) What are you talking about? You brought this up! (Clears throat, louder) Now, I know you like, ‘talk,’ so this question shouldn’t be that out there. 

D: Daddy, you don’t have to answer.

F: Do you think your daughter is good at sucking cock?

D: *Don’t* answer that. 

F: What? You think you’re so good at it, but you clearly don’t have as much experience as I do. 

D: I do so! (Sigh) You don’t have to say anything, daddy. Don’t mind her. She just has a thing for you.

F: Oh my god, don’t spoil it! (To him) We were talking, and you’re like, the hottest dad of all my friends. I’ve seen you looking at me. Can I see it? It’s just to prove a point. I see how hard you’re getting...

D: It’s probably out of stress.

F: He’s not leaving, so I think he likes it. 

F: So, what do you say? Can I—can I take it out for you...daddy?

D: Oh my god! He’s not your dad—daddy—ugh!

F: But I like calling guys daddy, you know that!

D: It’s just weird.

F: Well, he can stop me if he wants. I’m not mean. Can I--rub you, like this, daddy? (Giggle) I know you like it. See, he’s agrees this is a great idea. His cock definitely agrees too.

F: There you go. See? He’s moaning. God, I didn’t think it would be this sexy to hear you moan—daddy. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to suck it...

D: (Whispering quietly) How long should we keep this up? (Giggle)

F: What did you just whisper?

D: Oh, nothing. Just that he can tell me to leave if he wants. Or he can leave if you’re annoying him.

F: You’re not going anywhere. If you’re so confident, then you can suck his cock better than me. The fact that he’s your dad has nothing to do with it. (To him) Here, daddy. Let me take this out for you. Let me know if you want me to stop.

[Sfx: Pants being removed]

F: That’s what I thought. (Awe) God, you have such a nice cock. Doesn’t he have a nice cock?

D: (Turned on) I mean, yeah, like it’s pretty...nice...

F: Listen, we’re arguing over who’s mouth is better. (Whispering to her) Just ask it! You said you wanted to suck it!

D: (Whispering) Ugh, fine! (Louder) Um...Daddy, we need to find out who’s better at blowjobs. Will--will you judge how good our mouths are?

F: That’s more like it. See? He’s supportive. It’s not that weird. He’s into it.

D: You just want to suck my dad’s cock.

F: So what? Plus, this way I can prove I’m better, and--now that I’m this close to it--oh my god. I’ve actually dreamt about this. I just need to give him a little taste.

[The friend gives his cock a long, sensuous lick]

F: Oh my fucking god. I needed that. It tastes better than I thought it would.

D: I don’t know if I should be doing this.

F: Fine, looks like I’m better, then, and we haven’t even started. 

D: Fine, fine. I’ll do it.

F: Don’t worry. I’ll get him nice and wet for you. 

[The friend takes a few more licks]

F: I’ll even let you use your mouth on him first, since you’re so weird about it.

D: Okay. (Giggle) Such a good friend. (Sensuous) Daddy, did you miss my mouth?

F: (Surprise) Wait, what?

D: (Giggle) I know. I missed your cock so much. It feels perfect in my hands. I’ll just plant cute (kiss) little (kiss) kisses along your shaft just the way you like. 

[The daughter begins sucking his cock, moaning longingly as she goes, as if it’s been forever]

F: Holy shit. That’s--that’s so fucking hot. 

D: (Giggle) Oh yeah? Getting nervous?

F: I’m getting the feeling this isn’t the first time you’ve done this.

D: Are you going to sit there, or are you going to suck my daddy’s cock?

F: Don’t have to ask me twice. Give it here!

[The Friend begins sucking his cock, and the daughter watches]

D: (Whispering) Oh my goodness, I can’t believe it worked. How does it feel, daddy?

F: Fuck, it feels so good in my mouth.

D: (Whispering) She had no idea. But don’t worry. She’ll keep our little secret. 

D: Here, daddy. I’ll get over here, between your legs, while she lays over your lap with her mouth on your cock. I’ll give your balls the attention they need. I know what my daddy needs, and I’ll prove my mouth is better.

[The daughter begins sucking on his balls as the friend sucks his cock, still]

F: Fuck, daddy you’re moaning so loud. I’m starting to feel like you came down aching to feel our mouths. I bet you came down just to see us here, wearing almost nothing, giggling...did you hear us talking about your cock?

D: He definitely heard. I told him to wait by the stairs to listen. I wanted him to get hard.

[Both stop for a moment] 

F: Wait a minute. Did you plan this?

D: I mean, my daddy’s been so good to me, and you’re my best friend—so I thought I’d get him a little present. You’ve always talked about how you think my dad’s hot and everything...

F: You--you wanted me to try this?

D: (Giggle) I wanted to treat my daddy, and I wanted to treat you with his cock just like you’ve always wanted.

F: I’m still not letting you win. He may be your dad, but he won’t be able to resist my mouth. 

D: He’s my daddy, and he *never* resists my mouth. Let’s see how he feels when we suck his cock at the same time. I’ll take this side.

F: This one’s mine. 

[The two suck his cock at the same time, on each side for as long as you want, improv as you wish]

F: Oh my god, you really do love your daughter’s mouth, don’t you? 

D: You started a war you can’t win. (Giggle) I’m his good little girl.

F: Oh yeah? Then I’ll just have to take him deeper.

[The friend deepthroats him, slowly at first]

F: What a perfect, delicious cock. Do you like how tight my throat gets? (Giggle) Look into my eyes while I take you in—you know I’m better.

F: Fuck, my eyes are watering--you like that, don’t you? 

D: (Giggle) That’s really hot. But it’s my turn! I love taking my daddy’s cock all the way down.

[The daughter deepthroats him after, taking him a bit deeper]

F: Fuck, you really do have practice with his cock. It slides right to the back of your throat...

D: Keep going, seeing you take him deep is fucking hot.

[The friend takes him in again]

D: There you go. In and out. I’ll hold your hair and give your head a little push. (Giggle) Daddy, do you like it when I push her head down? Mmm, come here. (Kiss) Kissing you is so hot when she’s down there.

D: Daddy, no. You have to enjoy *her* mouth. She’s your little present. Does her mouth feel good?

D: (Giggle) Wait a minute, you don’t think she’s better than *me,* do you? (Shocked, playful) Daddy! Don’t say that. You actually want a competition?

D: Fine, I’ll win, then. I know you can’t resist my lips (Small kiss), My mouth (Lengthy, sensuous kiss) Or my throat. 

F: Here, let’s take turns. That way he can make his easy choice--me. 

D: (Giggle) You wish. Give me that cock. But don’t just kneel there, suck his balls too. They need attention while I’m massaging his cock with my tongue. 

[His daughter sucks his cock while her friend sucks his balls]

F: Do you like it when I lightly cup them in my hands? (Giggle) and gently lick them like this?

D: Oh daddy, I missed this cock so much. I know you love it when I swirl my tongue around the head...

F: They taste so good after she licked them...

D: (Giggle) If you wanted to taste me, you could’ve just said so.

F: Fine, I want it. Let’s stroke him while I get some of you.

[The girls share a few lengthy kisses]

D: Do you like watching us kiss, daddy?

F: He definitely does. His cock is twitching. It’s like he’s begging for more.

D: (Giggle) Lets kiss over the head of his cock. (Kiss) Teasing him with our lips.

F: I love massaging his balls while tasting you. Fuck, I just want to touch myself.

D: Don’t cum, though. I have a plan for that...

F: Oh? And what’s that?

D: You’ll see. Now it’s your turn. Take him deeper. My daddy deserves it.

[The friend takes his cock deeper, and the daughter lets out a satisfied giggle]

F: Fuck, I kinda like it when you push my head down like that.

D: Back down you go, then. Keep going--yes! Daddy, do you like how her throat hugs you? I love watching it, but it’s making me so horny. I want more!

D: Fuck, okay, that’s enough! My turn!

[The daughter sucks his cock for a little bit, taking him deeper]

F: How—how are you going that deep?

D: (Catching breath) My throat was made for my daddy’s cock. If I go down, I can give him exactly what he needs.

[She goes back down]

F: Fuck, you’re licking his balls...wait, I wanna try! Get out of here.

D: H—Hey!

[The friend takes him in, as deep as she can] 

D: Almost. Keep going--let me help. There you go. Be a good girl for my daddy.

D: No, no stopping. Up and down. Treat him. I’ll give him some loving kisses while you take him in.

[The daughter plants kisses wherever you wish, sucks his balls a little if you want. Improv as long as you wish while the friend gets a chance to prove herself, until the daughter says...]

D: Okay. One more time for me, and then we’ll let daddy choose. Go snuggle with him while I suck his cock.

[The daughter begins sucking, the friend licks his balls a little, kisses his body, speaks]

F: I didn’t know you were into this--daddy. (Giggle) I actually dreamt of this. Sucking your cock with your daughter, feeling you in my mouth, feeling you moan for us...

F: (Whispering) You know my mouth is better. Don’t lie. I think I know what she’s planning, and you won’t be able to resist me after that.

D: (Catching breath) Daddy, I think you’re ready. We’ve shown what we can do—but now I want you to test our mouths.

F: Test our--(Giggle) Oh--I knew it.

D: Let’s go up to daddy’s bed. *Our* bed.

F: Yes please!

[Sfx: Footsteps up stairs]

D: Okay. Come here, lay on the bed, and--wait, you already knew?

F: I’m your best friend. I know when a girl wants to lean her head off a bed just to get her throat fucked.

D: (Giggle) Ooh, daddy is going to *love* this. It’s his favourite. 

F: It won’t even be taking turns, because he’ll feel mine, and never go back.

D: As if. Come on, daddy. Both of us are lying here waiting for your cock. 

F: Ugh, I’m *so* wet. I want to touch myself so bad...

D: Then do it. I love making myself cum while he fucks my face.

F: Fuck, thank god...

[Both women touch themselves, and begin working toward an orgasm]

D: So daddy, who’s first?

F: (Chuckle) Family first.

D: Mmm--yes! Come on, daddy. My warm, wet mouth is ready for you. Daddy don’t sit just outside my reach! Fuck my face! Please, fuck—

[He thrusts into her mouth, and she quickly moans from enjoyment from getting what she wants]

F: Fuck, daddy, I love watching you fuck her throat. It’s so hot. I can’t help but slip my fingers in...

F: I can see your cock bulge in her throat. But she’s struggling a little...

D: (Catching breath) Daddy, you went a little rough! I liked it...

F: My turn! Yes, daddy, yes!

[He switches to her friend’s mouth. She moans loudly as he fucks her throat]

D: Goodness, daddy. I loved feeling you in my throat. I could tell you wanted to give *me* your cum. 

D: Oh wow, she’s taking it so deep!

F: (Catching breath) This position is my favourite. I *love* when a man just uses my throat like this. I can take him so much deeper...

D: Yes daddy, yes, yes! 

[He switches back to his daughter]

F: Aw, no fair! I wanted more!

F: Fuck, your cock felt so right going down my throat. It was like, more natural than anything ever before.

D: (Catching breath as he stops) His cock is made for *my* throat. 

F: Look at him. He wants mine so badly. 

[He switches back to the friend for a little bit. He pulls out for her to catch her breath, and she says...]

F: (Whispering) Fuck. My. Throat. Don’t ease it in. Fuck my throat as hard as you want. Push it in. Watch it bulge inside me.

[He begins fucking the friends throat harder and faster. The friend works closer to an orgasm as she touches herself during]

D: Holy fuck, daddy. You’re fucking her mouth so good. Don’t stop. I want you to make her cum. 

D: Let me hold her throat. I’ll make it even tighter for you. (Giggle) Fuck, look at her, she’s taking it so well for you...

[The friend gets closer to orgasm]

D: Here, I’ll help. I’ll kiss her nipples just the way she likes, and I’ll help her fingers. Be a good daddy and keep going. Harder daddy, harder!

D: Cum! Come on, cum for us. Cum for my daddy. I love seeing his cock bulge in your throat. It’s making me so much wetter.

[The friend is at the edge]

D: Don’t stop daddy. Don’t stop! She wants it harder! I think she’s cumming! She’s shaking!

[The friend orgasms, moaning loudly as he keeps his cock in her mouth. As she takes deeper, relaxed breaths, he backs off]

F: (Recovering) Oh--my fucking god--I’ve never cum--that hard--in my entire life...

D: (Needy) Daddy, now that she’s tired, it’s my turn.

F: (Exhausted) Fine, after that--you can have your turn.

D: I’ll finish him. (Giggle) Come here, daddy. Time to cum in your daughter’s mouth. I want that load. *My* load of daddy’s cum.

F: (Scoff) After I got him ready for you. He’s basically shaking, he’s so ready to cum.

D: I’ll make sure we cum together. I love when we do, daddy.

[He fucks his daughter’s throat, slower than the friend. She starts working toward an orgasm]

F: I want something while I watch her. Kiss me.

[She gives him a lengthy, sloppy kiss]

F: (Whispering) It’s okay. You can cum in her throat. {Kiss) I know that right now, you’re thinking about mine. (Kiss) My lips. (Kiss) My mouth. (Kiss) My throat. 

[The daughter gets closer to an orgasm, as he begins to fuck her throat slower, and more sensually]

F: I can feel you shake when I kiss you. I love feeling her throat like this, you, slowly thrusting into her little mouth. Feeling my hand and her just squeeze you just the way you want.

F: Fuck her slower. I can tell you’re soooo close, but she needs to cum when you do. Watch her shudder. Feel her moans gently caress your cock.

F: You really love your daughter, don’t you? I never expected this, and--it’s so fucking hot. I got so wet just thinking about it...

[She’s at the edge now]

F: (Gasp) Daddy. She’s going to cum. Fuck, she’s vibrating! Let it all go. Dump your load into her mouth. Cum from fucking our faces. 

F: Don’t hold back, daddy. She wants it. She wants to feel her daddy’s hot load spraying into her mouth...

F: That’s it! (Kiss) Look into my eyes as you cum in your daughter’s slutty little throat!

[The daughter orgasms, moaning as he cums in her mouth. With each pulse of his cock, she moans in enjoyment. As he pulls away from her, the friend says...]

F: Fuck, watching your cock pulse your load into her is so...hot...So much hotter when she’s your daughter...

F: (To her) Give it to me. I want cum, too.

D: Mhm!

[The two kiss, and the daughter pours the load into the friend’s mouth]

D: Daddy, goodness, I came so hard...knowing you just fucked my best friend’s throat, I just—couldn’t help myself. You came so much!

D: (Giggle) Give it back to me...

[The Friend swaps it back, and both moan as they kiss for a little while, tasting his cum together. Both swallow, and giggle]

D: So, daddy, tell us the truth. Whose mouth is better?

\---Ending #1 (Friend wins)---

D: (Shock) What??? Daddy! Where’s the family loyalty?

F: Yes! (Giggle) I *knew* it. He was totally thinking about my tight throat while he came in your mouth.

D: That’s *such* a lie. (Sad) Daddy, you know you love my mouth. What’s so great about her?

F: I’m just better, I let him fuck my throat as hard as he wanted, and he *loved* it.

D: No way. I’m not letting this go. You love your little girl, and she's not getting away with this. You may have gotten this, but there’s no way your pussy is better than mine. 

F: (Light laugh) You’re on. You better fuck your daddy before I do--because after me, he’ll never look back. Are you ready? (Giggle)

\---Ending #2 (Daughter wins)---

F: (Shock) Excuse me?

D: (Giggle) I knew it. Daddy *loves* his little girl. I told you, my mouth is made for his cock. 

F: Well that just means he’s biased. I bet I could fuck him raw and he’d never think about your mouth ever again.

D: Is that a challenge? My daddy fucks my pussy whenever I want, and I make him cum in *no* time.

F: What do you say, daddy? How about I show you what a *real* pussy feels like?

D: Aw, that’s cute! You think you can steal my daddy away from me? I’m going to give him what he always wants--cumming in his good girl’s pussy. Ready, daddy? (Giggle)

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
